board8fandomcom-20200216-history
How much money would it take?
About How much money would it take is a topic series by Chrono1219. It asks the lowest amount of money a user would accept to take up various challenges. The answers are averaged out at the end of each topic. Rules/Conditions 1. Each day there might or might not be conditions with each offer. The conditions are normally made to eliminate things that would materialistically change answers. (I.E. The change of food costs for eating McDonald's more often.) 2. Answers are in US dollars for easy calculations only. 3. While in most cases all answers are accepted, very extreme outliers might be omitted. These are noted in the succeeding topic. 4. The results are all accepting answers (with a monetary value) and all free answers. Free's count as 0 dollars. Refusals obviously can not be calculated and are counted separately. The Offers Day 1: Leaving B8 Info: You're asked to leave b8 forever. Average Price: $1,261.04 High: $25,000 Low: $00.05 Accept: 28 Reject: 0 Accept Percentage: 100 Day 2: Sex Change Info: You are offered to have a magical sex change that lasts exactly one year. Average Price: $6,772.73 High: $100,000 Low: Free (18) Accept: 22 Reject: 1 Accept Percentage: 95.7 Day 3: Vegetarianism Info: The challenge is to be a vegetarian (non seafood) for a year. Average Price: $33,517.95 High: $1,000,000 (1 Million) Low: Free (9) Accept: 39 Reject: 7 Accept Percentage: 84.78 Day 4: 100 percent Sonic 2K6 Average Price: $983.47 High: $10,000 Low: Free (3) Accept: 24 Reject: 3 Accept Percentage: 88.89 Day 5: Nudity Info: A naked photo of you is posted on several popular websites. The photo vanishes from every source in a year. Average Price: $5,024,506.52 (Five Million+) High: $100,000,000 (One Hundred Million) Low: Free (2) Accept: 23 Reject: 7 Accept Percentage: 76.66 Day 6: Supersize Me Info: You can only eat McDonald's for a month. Average Price: $348,960 High: $5,000,000 (Five Million) (2) Low: Free (6) Accept: 35 Reject: 6 Accept Percentage: 85.37 Day 7: Death Info: You die. Average Price: $3.8X10^18 (A Rather big number) High: 38 quintilian Low: $10,000,000 (10 Million) (3) Accept: 10 Reject: 43 Accept Percentage: 18.87 Day 8: Sexless Info: You have to go without sex for the rest of your life. This includes sexual contact, but not manual manipulation. Average Price: $65,673,125 (Sixty Five Million) High: $1,000,000,000 (One Billion) (2) Low: Free (2) Accept: 24 Reject: 28 Day 9: Runaway Jury Info: You must change your vote on a case that will send/release a man from a life in prison sentence. Average Price: $65,010,287.50 (Sixty Five Million) High: $1,000,000,000 (One Billion) (2) Low: Free (1) Accept: 16 Reject: 18 Day 10: Immortality Info: You are immortal, but can feel pain. You do not regenerate, but your body does not break down biologically. Average Price: $28,603,714,314,285.71 (Twenty Eight Trillion) High: 1 Quintillian Low: Free (29) Accept: 35 Reject: 52 Day 11: The Matrix Info: Your life is a lie and you are offered to exit your fake life and go into the real world. You do not know what awaits you, nor can you return. Average Price: $5,384,615.38 (Five Million) High: $50,000,000 (Fifty Million) Low: Free (10) Accept: 13 Reject: 22 Day 12: I Now Pronounce You... Info: You need to kiss someone opposite of your sexual preference for 10 seconds in a public area. If you are Bisexual you must answer free. Average Price: $267.18 High: $20,000 Low: Free (10) Accept: 45 Reject: 6 Day 13: Eternal Sunshine Info: The person closest to you is wiped from your memories. On top of this no one will remember you two knew each other. Average Price: $5,167,683,333.33 (Five Billion) High: $20,000,000,000 (Twenty Billion) Low: $100,000 Accept: 6 Reject: 20 Day 14: The Other (M) Info: You are to become a full time GameFAQS moderator. Average Price: $40,733.81 (Yearly Salary) High: $150,000 Low: Free (5) Accept: 16 Reject: 1 Day 15: Hard Candy Info: Everyone you know thinks you're a pedophile. Other people can easily look you up and find this info. Average Price: $62,630,769.23 (Sixty Two Million) High: $500,000,000 (Five Hundred Million) Low: Free (1) Accept: 13 Reject: 19 Day 16: Man Vs. Wild Info: You need to eat the big one http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QuB3kr3ckYE Average Price: $2,510.79 High: $10,000 Low: Free (1) Accept: 36 Reject: 3 Day 17: The System is Down Info: You have to go without internet for a year. Average Price: $74,268,703.57 (Seventy Four Million) High: $1,000,000,000 (One Billion) (2) Low: Free (2) Accept: 28 Reject: 5 Day 18: The Biggest Loser Info: You get 100 pounds of fat added to you for a year. You can not get surgery or hire a trainer. If you lose weight during this time you can decide if it carries over. Average Price: $1,585,000 (One and a half Million) High: $10,000,000 (10 Million) (3) Low: Free (2) Accept: 23 Reject: 6 Day 19: Cross Dressing Info: You are challenged to cross dress for a year. You must always wear clothing of the opposite gender, must wear a dress/skirt 2x a week, must go out in public. Average Price: $5,596,933.33 High: $50,000,000 (Fifty Million) (3) Low: Free (3) Accept: 45 Reject: 10 Day 20: Don't Fear The Reaper Info: You are told the exact day and time you'll die. You don't know how and you can't tell anyone. Average Price: $187,500,000 (One Hundred Eighty Seven Million) High: $1,000,000,000 (One Billion) (2) Low: Free (12) Accept: 16 Reject: 22 Day 21: What's in a Name? Info: You have to change your name to Justin Bieber, forever. Average Price: $45,180,000 (Forty Five Million) High: $1,000,000,000 (One Billion) Low: Free (1) Accept: 17 Reject: 10 Day 22: Porn Star Info: You have to be in 3 porn videos. 1 Normal, 1 Fetish, and 1 Random. Average Price: $5,943,583.33 (Five Million Nine Hundred Thousand) High: $150,000,000 (One Hundred Fifty Million) Low: Free (10) Accept: 27 Reject: 14 Day 23: Coma Info: You're put into a coma for a year. You are ensured survival. Average Price: 57,540,105.26 High: $1,000,000,000 (One Billion) Low: Free (1) Accept: 19 Reject: 7 Day 24: Convict Info: You go to jail for a month. You can't die. No record. Average Price: $774,808 High: $6,235,200 (Six Million) Low: Free (1) Accept: 25 Reject: 3 Day 25: It's Not Incest Info: You have sex with a second cousin. Average Price: $2,259.68 High: $50,000 Low: Free (28) Accept: 31 Reject: 5 Day 26: You left B8 but... Info: You have to leave b8 forever and instead post on PotD in comparable amounts for at least two years. Average Price: $18,537.17 Percent of Day 1: 1470 High: $200,000 Low: $100 (2) Accept: 29 Reject: 6 Accept Percentage: 82.9 (Minus 17.1) Day 27: You Go Girl (Guy) Info: You have a sex change that lasts forever. Average Price: $4,401,694,333.33 (Four Billion Four Hundred Million) Percentage of Day 2: 64,991,433.78 (Sixty Five Million) High: $50,000,000,000 (Fifty Billion) Low: $2,000 Accept: 15 Reject: 19 Accept Percentage: 44.12 (Minus 51.58) Day 28: I'm Just Better Than You Info: You need to go Vegan for a year. Average Price $52,050.67 Percentage of Day 3: 155.29 High: $250,000 Low: Free (1) Accept: 30 Reject: 10 Accept Percentage: 75.00 (Minus 9.78) Day 29: Gotta Catch Em All Info: You need to get all 493 Pokemon (without trades except when needed) and train their evolved forms to 100. Average Price: $16,819.14 Percentage of Day 4: 1,710.18 High: $100,000 (2) Low: Free (2) Accept: 35 Reject: 4 Accept Percentage: 89.74 (Plus 0.85) Day 30: Pin Up Info: You get a nude spread in a popular magazine. Average Price: $205,530.87 Percentage of Day 5: 4.09 High: $2,000,000 (Two Million) Low: Free (1) Accept: 23 Reject: 4 Accept Percentage: 85.19 (Plus 8.53) Day 31: Fresh Info: You can't eat processed, fast, or instant foods for a month. Average Price: $367.50 Percentage of Day 6: 0.105 High: $3,000 Low: Free (14) Accept: 32 Reject: 1 Accept Percentage: 96.97 (Plus 11.60) Day 32: The Box Info: One person in the world dies at random. Average Price: $713,486.92 Percentage of Day 7: A lot less. High: $5,000,000 (Five Million) Low: Free (2) Accept: 22 Reject: 26 Accept Percentage: 54.17 (Plus 35.3) Category:Topic Series Category:User Projects